


the stars came falling on our heads

by eofiyv



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Depression, Five Stages of Grief, KiKuro Month 2016, M/M, Shooting Stars, week 4
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eofiyv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di balik jendela, bintang-bintang jatuh berkelip dengan cara berbeda. Ada harapan baru untuk hati yang mati. Kise/Kuroko. KiKuro Month 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars came falling on our heads

**Kuroko's Basketball** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

standard warning applied

**.**

**.**

**kikuromonth2016 /** week 4 - fate, shooting star

* * *

"Kise-kun, aku mencintaimu, tahu." Kuroko mengecup kening Kise sebelum tidur, saat keduanya tengah berbaring di ranjang yang mereka bagi bersama. Meski Kuroko tahu Kise tak sepenuhnya sedang berada di sampingnya. "Karena itu, tetaplah di sini."

Kise terkekeh ringan, "Iya, iya, Kurokocchi. Aku tahu."

Di dalam gelap, Kuroko tidak bisa melihat Kise **—** senyum lelahnya, sinar matanya yang hampa, raut tirus wajahnya, buku-buku jarinya yang semakin menonjol. Kediaman di antara mereka menyayat, tapi setelah sekian lama, toh akhirnya Kuroko terbiasa juga.

_(Tidak, ia tak akan pernah terbiasa.)_

Kuroko menautkan jemarinya pada jemari Kise yang dingin. Nyala di antara mereka hanya berupa setitik cahaya dari puntung rokok Kise. Tapi hal itu bukan masalah. Karena nyala kecil itu berarti Kise masih di sini, _masih bersamanya_ **—** meski kini tanpa tawa yang mampu menghidupkan mereka.

.

Suatu hari di penghujung musim gugur, Kise berkata, "Kurokocchi, aku ingin pergi."

Kuroko tahu pada akhirnya Kise akan bilang begitu. Memangnya selama ini siapa lagi yang membereskan berbagai macam berkas dan brosur-brosur milik si pirang itu saat Kise jatuh tertidur di depan komputer, jika bukan dirinya?

Kuroko menarik napas dalam-dalam; berat. Menahan agar nada suaranya tetap stabil, ia akhirnya berkata, "Sudah memutuskan akan ke mana?"

"Tempat yang jauh." Kise mematikan rokoknya. "Alaska, mungkin. Norwegia. Denmark. Negara-negara nordik. Pokoknya ke utara sana. Aku ingin sering-sering melihat aurora borealis dan galaksi bimasakti dengan mata telanjang **—** luar angkasa terlihat jernih, jernih sekali dari sana, Kurokocchi. Oh, tapi aku tidak ingin Kurokocchi ikut denganku."

 _Itu semua demi kebaikanku. Demi keberhasilan hubungan ini, kami memang perlu menjaga jarak._ Kuroko mencoba memasukkan pikiran-pikiran positif dalam benaknya. Tapi tak lama sebelum sesuatu yang jelek menyulut api dalam benaknya, memanggil emosinya untuk naik ke permukaan—jika saja ia tak pandai-pandai memasang wajah datar.

Kini otaknya dipenuhi berbagai pemikiran buruk seorang pecinta yang patah hati. Suara-suara marah memenuhi kepalanya, semakin keras dan keras, seperti seseorang tengah menabuh genderang perang di telinganya. Ia ingin menarik kerah Kise dan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding sekarang, berteriak padanya, mencoba memperbaiki sekrup-sekrup otaknya yang longgar akibat duka berkepanjangan; mengembalikan kewarasannya. _Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku; setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu, setelah segala yang kaulakukan demi aku?!_

Bukankah ia bajingan yang bisa-bisanya memikirkan hal seperti ini?

Tapi. Kuroko. Tidak. Bisa. Melihat Kise yang masih menunggu jawabannya, wajah tak berdosa seolah percakapan mereka barusan adalah tentang pergi ke swalayan seberang jalan dan bukannya ke sudut lain dunia. Hantu di pelupuk mata Kise, sulur-sulur hitam yang membelit hatinya, segala tentang Kise saat ini **—** ia tak bisa mengabaikannya. Tidak bisa berhenti merasa sakit, tapi juga tak bisa marah padanya.

Kise tidak kehilangan kewarasannya, ia hanya butuh waktu. Ia tidak berhenti mencintai Kuroko, ia hanya butuh waktu. Ia tidak benar-benar ingin membuang semua yang mereka miliki, ia hanya butuh waktu. Dan Kuroko akan menunggu. Kuroko akan bersabar.

( _Seperti bintang-bintang yang tidak mati dan menghilang, mereka hanya bersembunyi di balik awan; menunggu masa yang tepat untuk bersinar—lalu setelah itu, malam akan kembali baik-baik saja, asalkan ia rela menunggu._

 _Tapi sampai kapan?_ )

"Aku memang tidak akan ikut, Kise-kun. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku dan murid-muridku. Itu alasanku." Kuroko berkata, "tapi kalau boleh tahu, alasan apa yang membuat Kise-kun tidak ingin aku ikut? Bagaimana kalau aku ikut sebentar saja, mengantar Kise-kun dan membantu mengurus surat-surat, misalnya? Bagaimanapun, ini tidak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat. Kise-kun butuh bantuan seseorang."

Sesaat, ia pikir Kise akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih kejam seperti, "Bantuan seseorang yang kubutuhkan bukanlah bantuanmu, Kurokocchi."—tapi Kise tak berucap satu kata pun. Ia hanya bediri di sana, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata madu yang kini mulai kehilangan sinarnya. Seperti tiap kali Kuroko bicara tentang kenyataan padanya, kekasihnya mundur dan menyerah.

Kise diam. Kuroko diam.

"Benar juga. Tahun besok saja tentu aku belum bisa berangkat. Bodohnya aku." Kise terlihat seperti sedang akan menangis, meski senyum terukir pada ceruk bibirnya. "Padahal ... _kurasa_ aku sangat merindukan tempat-tempat itu, Kurokocchi, meski aku belum pernah berkunjung ke sana. Hanya melihatnya di dalam gambar-gambar membuatku merasa gila. Aku ingin, ingin sekali berada di sana _sekarang_. Atau di mana saja sebenarnya **—** asalkan jauh dari Kurokocchi."

Pada kalimat terakhir, tangis Kise pecah. Diam-diam Kuroko juga, meski ia menyembunyikan air matanya dengan telapak tangan. Rasanya mendengar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut orang tercintanya, meski ia sudah berulang kali mengira **—** benar-benar menyakitkan. Ah, entahlah. Kuroko sendiri tidak mengerti. Aneh. Pahit. Sakit. Mual. Semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Setelah tahun-tahun yang mereka lewati, tentu Kise yang paling paham soal pahitnya penolakan, tentang rasa menyebalkan dari makna implisit _aku tidak menginginkanmu_. Mungkin hari ini, Kuroko mendapat balasan dari kelakuannya bertahun-tahun lalu. Hanya saja, Kuroko mengerti bahwa— _bukan itu masalahnya._

"Aku mencintaimu, Kurokocchi. Sangat, sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya seringkali aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kuharap aku tidak sebodoh itu. Dulu, sekarang, maupun nanti. Cinta membuatku muak. Aku benar-benar harus pergi darimu, kautahu."

Dan begitu saja Kise menyambar mantel, tas kerjanya, lalu melangkah keluar dari kondominium. Ia tidak membanting pintu di belakang punggung seperti tipikal pertengkaran dramatis pasangan yang juga telah mereka lewati dulu **—** alih-alih ia menutupnya dengan lembut, terlalu lembut untuk seorang Kise Ryouta. Membuat Kuroko semakin berang karena ada bagian dari dirinya yang terus menerus menagih, _di mana Kise-kun yang dulu? S_ ementara sebagian lain menyadari betul bahwa; _inilah yang sedang Kise-kun alami, dan kau takkan meninggalkannya hanya karena sesuatu seperti ini._ Jika keadaan mereka berbalik, Kuroko tahu, kekasihnya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Kuroko membuka tirai dan mengintip. Di jalanan di bawah sana, Kise berjalan cepat-cepat. Sosoknya terlihat menyedihkan ditimpa remang lampu persimpangan. Ia melakukannya lagi, kebiasaan barunya yang Kuroko benci **—** berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, tak mau melihat bencana apa yang menanti di depannya.

_(Mungkin, Kuroko juga seperti itu.)_

Ia mengaktifkan aplikasi pelacak dalam ponselnya. Orang-orang akan berpikir ia rendah, Kuroko tahu. Tapi hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah, Kise melakukan tindakan tertentu yang dapat membuat Kuroko kehilangan pemuda itu selamanya.

Ah, ia sedang tidak berbicara soal perselingkuhan.

.

" _Tadaima._ "

" _Okaeri_ , Kise-kun."

"Um ... aku membeli _vanilla milkshake_ , tiga. Supaya bisa didinginkan di kulkas dan Kurokocchi tidak perlu ke luar lagi kalau kekurangan. Bisa dibuat untuk teman kudapan lain juga." Kise melangkah ragu-ragu, seolah ini kali pertama ia memasuki kondominium yang mereka bagi berdua.

Yah, kali pertama sejak beberapa hari, memang.

"Halo, Kurokocchi." Ia menepuk bahu Kuroko canggung.

Kuroko melepas kacamata bacanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tes bahasa Jepang yang tengah ia koreksi. Kise di hadapannya nampak salah tingkah. "Halo juga, Kise-kun."

Kise terlihat _buruk._ Ia masih tetap tampan, tentu saja, Kuroko ragu kualitas itu bisa hilang dari sosoknya. Tetapi cambang-cambang yang bermunculan di sektiar dagunya, lingkar hitam tebal di bawah matanya, ingus menggantung di bawah hidung, serta bibir pecah-pecah tidak membuat penampilannya tidak begitu mengesankan. Mantel dan kemejanya masih sama seperti tiga hari yang lalu. Hal lain yang membuat Kuroko sebal adalah, si idiot ini juga tidak mengenakan sarung tangan di cuaca beku seperti ini. Tebak kekasih siapa yang secerdas dan seflamboyan ini. Ya, kalimat barusan adalah sarkasme

"Jadi...?" Kise bertanya pelan.

"Jadi, Kise-kun, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi. Sekarang lepas pakaian busukmu itu, dan letakkan sesajianku di kulkas. Jangan banyak protes." Untuk sesaat, Kuroko bisa melihat kilat senang di mata Kise, yang membuatnya ingin tersenyum juga. "Lalu, tiga gelas _vanilla milkshake_ yang dibekukan di akhir November seperti ini? _Real smooth_ , Kise-kun. Aku tidak akan keberatan flu berdua denganmu."

Kise mengikutinya ke belakang, lengan melingkar di bahunya dengan manja. Ekspresi wajahnya merupakan pepaduan antara kesal lantaran _bad hair day_ dan senang karena diperhatikan Kurokocchi-nya. Ia nyaris terasa seperti Kise yang dulu. Kuroko harap momen ini bisa tetap tinggal, bertahan seperti ini. Nanti ia akan memastikan bahwa Kise takkan pergi ke mana pun. Tidak ke Alaska, Norwegia, atau entah ke mana impulsnya memanggil.

Hingga tahun ini berakhir, paling tidak.

Lagipula, sekarang ia adalah satu-satunya rumah yang Kise miliki. Karena itu Kise selalu kembali ke sisinya, sejauh apapun ia mencoba untuk menjauh pada awalnya. Ia tak akan marah, tak akan benci jika Kise memang ingin pergi—asalkan pada akhirnya nanti ia mengetuk pintunya lagi, pulang pada Kuroko.

"Memangnya Kurokocchi mau aku belikan cokelat panas? Tidak, kan? Kalau aku cuma beli satu, nanti Kurokocchi protes." Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Kuroko. "Aah ... aku tidak mau mandi rasanya. Dingin sekali ssu."

 _Ssu_. Itu pertanda baik.

"Tapi kau bau sekali, bayi besarku." Kuroko menepuk kepala pirang Kise. "Mandi tidak, selama kabur kemarin?"

"Huuh! Tentu saja." Kise mendekap Kuroko semakin erat. "Kurokocchi, setelah kupikir-pikir... aku ini bukan orang yang pantas bersamamu."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar hal-hal macam itu, Kise-kun." Ia bisa merasakan lengan Kise menegang. "Kau dan aku itu paket lengkap. Kita akan bersama-sama selalu, selamanya, aku akan menempel padamu seperti lumut atau roh penasaran. Itu keputusan final."

Oh betapa ia terdengar seperti Akashi pada masa pubertas nistanya. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi—Kuroko hanya mengucapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Tapi aku ini orang yang buruk sekali!" Suara Kise meninggi dan Kuroko tahu, ini akan menjadi salah satu dari momen-momen menyakitkan itu lagi. "Aku pergi begitu saja lalu kembali tanpa rasa malu! Sampah, aku ini! Orang sepertiku pantasnya mati sa—"

"Jangan lanjutkan itu," Kuroko memotongnya. "Tolong, Kise-kun. Kali ini saja, dengarkan aku. Tolong jangan pernah berkata seperti itu lagi. Jangan. Pernah." Bahkan di dalam telinganya sendiri, suaranya terdengar penuh bisa dan berbahaya.

Ia seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise-kun." Kuroko meraih tangan Kise. "Maaf jika membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Aku hanya berharap—perasaanku, semua tentang kita, baik yang telah terjadi maupun yang akan terjadi di masa depan nanti, bisa menjadi alasan untukmu supaya tetap... ada. Maaf jika aku bertindak egois."

Karena sejujurnya, Kuroko tidak mengerti. Orang-orang selalu berkata bahwa ia cerdas secara emosional, bahwa dirinya mampu bersimpati, mengerti perasaan mereka yang tengah terjebak. Tapi di hadapannya adalah kekasihnya yang sedang perlahan hancur—dan yang bisa Kuroko pikirkan hanyalah; _apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Apa yang sesungguhnya kaurasakan di dalam sana, Kise-kun?_

_Akankah segalanya kembali menjadi baik-baik saja?_ —tidak, tak akan sama lagi.

(Karena waktu terus bergulir, hal-hal yang tertinggal di belakang tentu berada di luar jangkauan, meski tak pernah berhenti menghantui.)

Lagi, _apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Kuroko merasa buta dan tak berguna—tapi ia tak boleh ikut terbawa. Ia tak sempurna, tapi ia akan terus berusaha. Saran dari buku-buku serta forum-forum internet cukup membantunya hingga hari ini. Memang tak cukup, tapi setidaknya untuk sekarang—

Kise di sisinya berbisik, _aku yang harusnya meminta maaf, Kurokocchi. Maafkan aku._ Kuroko berbalik, berjinjit, lalu menciumnya di kening.

—setidaknya sampai sekarang, Kise tak pernah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Saat menatapnya matanya, Kuroko tahu ide itu ada di suatu tempat di dalam sana, akan mencari celahnya untuk keluar suatu saat nanti. Yang hanya bisa Kuroko lakukan hanyalah mencoba menyingkiran pikiran itu sejauh-jauhnya dari benak Kise, secara terselubung.

"Aku lelah, Kurokocchi. Sangat lelah. Bagaimana caranya supaya aku tidak lelah lagi?"

Kuroko punya jawaban tak terucap untuk pertanyaan itu.

.

Adalah benar bahwa hantu-hantu yang ingin menenggelamkan Kise jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya—terlalu besar dan kejam untuk Kuroko coba kalahkan, teramat menekan untuk Kise coba lari dari cengkramannya.

Kise terperangkap. Kuroko tak mampu menolongnya. Kise menolak untuk diselamatkan. Mereka berputar dalam lingkaran hubungan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi Kuroko bersumpah; ia akan bertahan. Ia akan bertahan. _**Ia akan bertahan.**_ Mantra itu ditorehkan pada catatan hariannya tiap pagi, supaya harapan itu tak pernah mati di dalam dirinya.

Semoga, semoga.

* * *

Namanya Kise Ryouta, dan pada suatu waktu, ia adalah seseorang yang paling banyak menciptakan warna dalam kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Usia keduanya belum lagi menginjak empat belas saat pertama kali bertemu. Di mata Kise, Kuroko adalah sosok remeh yang tak pantas mendapat banyak atensi darinya—tidak seperti Aomine dan permainan basketnya yang menarik Kise untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran mereka, membakar adrenalinnya yang haus akan kompetisi untuk membuktikan diri. Bagi Kise, semacam lelucon konyol jika seseorang seperti Kuroko bisa berada dalam satu lapangan yang sama dengannya—sebagai mentor, apalagi. _Heh, kau bercanda, ya?_

Sementara dalam sudut pandang Kuroko, Kise hanyalah anak manja yang bisa mendapatkan segalanya dengan mudah tanpa perlu bersusah payah. Ia berbakat secara alami, karena itu kata kerja keras tak ada dalam kamusnya. Masuk ke gimnasium dengan langkah pongah serta tatapan merendah yang tertuju pada dirinya, Kuroko sebagai mentor haus untuk memberinya pelajaran.

Pelajaran yang terlalu berhasil, omong-omong. Kise menempel padanya seperti anak anjing menempel pada majikannya. Perumpamaan yang tidak terlalu buruk, jika dipikir lagi. Kise memang terlalu besar untuk diibaratkan sebagai anak anjing, tapi mereka sama—sama-sama menggemaskan. Meski menyebalkan juga—ya, tentu Kuroko takkan memberi pujian pada si pirang itu begitu saja. Kise berisik. Kuroko terganggu. Mengikutinya ke mana-mana. Memberi tambahan – _cchi_ pada nama belakangnya, meski itu tanda respek yang Kuroko cukup suka. Menggodanya. Senang memeluk dan menggendongnya tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko jadi malu sendiri.

Tapi—ya, tapi—Kuroko _mungkin_ sedikit suka. Sedikit. Oke, ya. Banyak. Ia _sangat suka_ gangguan-gangguan itu. Bukannya ia akan mengatakannya pada seorang pun, sih. Entah mau dikemanakan topeng penolakannya selama ini, kalau sampai hal itu benar terjadi.

Namun nyatanya Kuroko tidak sanggup menahan lama-lama juga.

Di ulang tahun Kise yang kedelapan belas, _small forward_ itu mendatanginya di Seirin untuk meminta hadiah. Kuroko yang tidak membawa apa-apa memutuskan bahwa hadiahnya adalah ajakan berkencan untuk Kise. Kise melonjak-lonjak girang dan berakhir dengan kencan di unit kesehatan Seirin lantaran pemain Kaijou itu terpeleset bola basket Kagami dan membentur lantai.

Meski begitu, Kise tak berhenti tertawa walau kepalanya dibalut perban. Pingsan selama tiga jam diikuti gegar otak ringan boleh jadi hanya akal-akalan perawat yang tak tega memberi vonis gila untuk Kise, pikir Kuroko. Di sana juga Kise menciumnya untuk yang pertama kali. Kuroko berniat untuk menendangnya karena, _ini baru tiga jam setelah kau bilang ya dan sekarang kita berciuman hingga kau terjatuh dari tempat tidur, yang benar saja, Kise-kun?_ —tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap terlalu hanyut; hanya sedikit menyadari bahwa kala itu, bintang-bintang jatuh dan menari di atas kepala mereka.

.

Kise _**bukan**_ seseorang yang tak pernah mengenyam kegagalan. Ia jatuh berkali-kali, lalu kembali bangkit dengan kaki-kaki yang lebih kuat. _Aku mempelajari semua ini dari Kurokocchi_ , katanya. Tapi nyatanya ia juga tak pernah berhenti membuat Kuroko merasa kagum.

( _Kise ingin menjadi pilot. Kuroko ingin menjadi seorang guru dan menulis novel. Kise gagal dalam ujian masuk sekolah pilotnya. Naskah Kuroko ditolak penerbit._

_Kise masih ingin menjadi pilot. Ia mencoba lagi dan gagal. Kuroko mulai menulis di situs-situs tertentu internet, meraih keberhasilannya dalam suatu titik tertentu. Mempelajari banyak hal._

_Kise masih ingin menjadi pilot. Ia mencoba lagi dan gagal. Kuroko berhasil menerbitkan novel._ )

Kini Kise seorang pegawai kantoran biasa—bukan lagi seorang model, bukan pula seorang pilot seperti yang selama ini selalu diucapnya dalam tiap doa-doa. Mimpi itu telah dibuangnya jauh-jauh, dicampakkan ke dalam tong sampah yang ia titipkan pada alien untuk dilemparkan menuju _black hole_. Kise bilang, _segalanya baik-baik saja, Kurokocchi, karena Kurokocchi masih bersamaku—_ meski sorot sedih yang terpancar di matanya tiap kali melihat pesawat tak bisa berbohong. Atau saat ia menelusuri rak buku dan mendapati novel Kuroko yang kini telah berjumlah tiga judul tersusun di sana, selagi Kuroko menyusun materi pelajaran bahasa Jepang untuk murid-muridnya.

" _Nee,_ Kurokocchi. Aku ini seseorang yang sangat berbahagia, kautahu. Pekerjaan stabil, kehidupan sosial yang menyenangkan, tagihan-tagihan yang mampu dibayar tepat waktu, dan terutama—ada Kurokocchi."

Kise tersenyum dan memeluknya dan segalanya baik-baik saja seperti di dunia dongeng yang dulu Kuroko tak percaya akan terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Tapi—

Kise masih memiliki satu mimpi besar, mimpi yang sama dengan milik Kuroko. Mimpi yang mereka bangun bersama di bawah naungan dongeng imajiner milik keduanya. Mimpi yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh keluarganya, meski Kise terus mencoba untuk meyakinkan mereka. Membuatnya tak bisa menginjakkan kaki di rumah selama beberapa tahun, nyaris kehilangan statusnya sebagai satu-satunya putra keluarga Kise. Kise tidak menyerah, ia berjanji untuk takkan menyerah—

— _ia berhasil!_

Sebelum perjalanan dari Kanagawa menuju Tokyo itu berubah menjadi neraka yang takkan bisa ia lupakan seumur hidupnya, terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya hingga pada detail-detail yang seluruhnya tak ingin ia ingat lagi, nyaris menggeser kewarasannya—membunuh matahari di dalam dirinya yang jadi sinar mereka berdua.

Sekarang yang menyandang nama belakang Kise tinggal seorang saja.

_(Dan Kuroko tak bisa membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.)_

* * *

Malam ini, mereka tidur bersama-sama lagi. Tidur dalam arti harfiah; hanya berbaring bersisian, menunggu kapal dari alam mimpi menjemput mereka untuk berlayar hingga pagi menjelang nanti. Kecuali fakta bahwa rasa kantuk tak kunjung menyerang keduanya, meninggalkan pikiran-pikiran yang menjelajah jauh, jauh entah ke mana.

Keheningan di antara mereka pecah saat Kise berkata, "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu merasa kedinginan? Padahal bulan Desember saja belum."

Kuroko tersenyum mendengar kode itu, "Kise-kun kalau mau memelukku bisa langsung saja."

"Aku benar-benar kedinginan, tahu." Kise menendang selimut, memerangkapnya dalam satu pelukan beruang, tangan dan kaki melingkarinya seolah ia guling. Kise berat, tapi Kuroko tidak keberatan. "Selimut pemberian Akashicchi benar-benar payah. Tidak, sih. Tapi karena aku sedang ingin berpelukan, jadinya begitu."

Ini yang pertama kalinya Kise memeluknya seperti ini sebelum tidur, sejak entah berapa bulan yang lalu.

Di luar, cahaya bintang-bintang yang jatuh menerangi seluruh ruangan dengan pendarnya yang penuh warna. Satu bintang mengintip dari balik jendela, tersenyum padanya dan membisikkan—"Selamat tidur!"—kilau keemasannya menyinari mereka, seperti sepasang tokoh utama yang tengah berada di panggung opera.

Dulu, saat mereka pertama kali bercinta, adalah saat Kise memintanya untuk memotong rambutnya yang panjangnya telah melewati bahu—biasa dikumpulkan dalam satu gelungan kecil atau dikucir pendek. Kise seksi dengan potongan rambut macam itu, tapi karena ingin mendaftar sekolah pilot lagi, ia harus memotongnya.

Kise duduk di depan cermin dengan hanya kain pelapis menutupi dada telanjangnya, sementara helai pirang keemasannya berjatuhan di lantai yang dingin. Kuroko sendiri tidak begitu terampil, tetapi Kise bersikeras. Gunting perak menari di bawah remang cahaya. Bintang-bintang yang jatuh mengintip mereka juga saat itu. Di bawah sorot lembutnya, Kise terlihat mengagumkan, seolah ia tidak nyata.

"Kerja bagus, Kurokocchi."—dan Kise mendorongnya dengan lembut ke kasur Menciumnya dalam-dalam. Dunia terlupakan di balik jendela, mereka bercinta hingga lampu jalanan di luar sana padam dan bintang-bintang pamit undur diri.

Tapi sekarang, Kise memeluknya seolah ia pertahanan terakhir pria itu, dengan duka di matanya, tubuh kurus serta hati yang lelah. Kuroko tetap berterima kasih. _Terima kasih karena Kise masih di sini, masih bersamaku. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik. Aku akan membantunya menemukan kebahagian lagi. Aku akan menemaninya membangun mimpi-mimpi baru._

Kise membutuhkan pertolongan, dan Kuroko akan menjadi yang pertama untuk memberikan tangan. Meski pada akhirnya yang bisa menolong Kise untuk bangkit dan merelakan, selain Tuhan, adalah dirinya sendiri. .

"Kurokocchi, aku sudah memutuskan."

Takdir melukis luka dengan warna biru dan abu-abu yang menyakitkan dalam buku perjalanan Kise . Kenangan itu akan selalu ada, mungkin takkan pernah hilang. Jejak-jejak luka itu akan menjadi bagian darinya, membentuk dirinya yang baru. Kuroko akan menerima seperti apa pun Kise menjadi nanti, asalkan ia terus berusaha. Kise memang bukan sosok yang ideal atau sempurna, dan Kuroko takkan pernah menganggapnya seperti itu, tetapi Kise adalah sosok yang tidak pernah berhenti berusaha. Kise Ryouta adalah seseorang yang kekuatannya, kemampuannya untuk menahan luka, selalu mengagumkan Kuroko.

"Hm?"

"Aku akan mencoba menemui psikolog." Suara Kise sedikit bergetar. "Kurokocchi mau menemaniku, kan? Untuk yang pertama, paling tidak. Soalnya aku... yah, begitulah."—Kise tak perlu berkata lebih banyak lagi, Kuroko mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Ya, Kurokocchi?"

"Tentu, Kise-kun. Tentu." Kuroko mencium keningnya. "Dengan senang hati."

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi."

Kise masih memeluknya saat ia berhenti mengendus-endus rambut Kuroko (yang sangat mengganggu, tapi kali ini Kuroko biarkan saja) dan menekan-nekan pipinya. Lain waktu Kuroko akan merasa panik, buru-buru meletakkan tangan di bawah hidung Kise ( _bagaimana jika tiba-tiba dia berhenti bernapas?!_ )

Kuroko tak bisa menahan diri, ia pernah benar-benar hampir kehilangan Kise sekali dan rasa takut yang membuatnya hampir gila saat berlari di lorong rumah sakit, mendapati empat dari lima Kise sudah berada di kamar mayat, sementara satu-satunya yang tersisa sedang kehilangan banyak darah..

Tapi kali ini, dengan lengan Kise yang melingkarinya, detak jantungnya dekat dengan Kuroko, tarikan napasnya perlahan mulai teratur dan—Kuroko berharap, semoga untuk malam-malam yang akan datang, mereka bisa jatuh tertidur dengan lebih tenang tanpa suara-suara di dalam benak yang meradang. Dan suatu saat di masa depan nanti, Kise bisa tersenyum lepas lagi.

Di belahan bumi yang lain, orang-orang mengucapkan harapan pada bintang jatuh yang tak bisa Kuroko lihat.

_Semoga, semoga._

.

(Nanti malam, Kise akan terbangun dengan keringat dingin dan Kuroko akan membisikkan— _ssh, tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Aku di sini._

 _Tidak apa-apa._ )

Malam ini, dalam dunia yang hanya mereka bagi berdua, bintang-bintang berkelip dengan cara yang berbeda.

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> saya merasa harus minta maaf karerena i) i oversimply things, terutama di bagian ending ii) isi tidak sesuai prompt iii) cerita alae. tapi terutama nomer satu. honestly, i have no idea about this kind of thing... reaksi tiap orang dalam menerima kehilangan memang beda-beda, tapi saya belum dapat cara yang tepat untuk menerjemahkan kehilangan keluarga + kise dan pacar yang (mungkin) depresi + kuroko? mungkin juga karena saya udah terlalu pingin publish (...)


End file.
